


graduating

by greeny1710



Series: With You, Forever [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Literally this is mostly porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The other boys are mentioned but don't really play a role, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: George has finished his university degree and it's time for his results.Lewis treats his boy in the way that only he can.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: With You, Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824415
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	graduating

**Author's Note:**

> so, 
> 
> I wrote half of this at 12-2am this morning and then finished it this morning from 5-8am. It's mostly porn. It's mostly me being fucking happy that second year of uni is done with me getting really good grades :') 
> 
> George is graduating his final year, so he's done three years at uni and is now getting ready to graduate. This is set around two years into their relationship, and 18ish months after the house have found out about George and Lewis. All the modules (classes) that George takes are real options at Kings College for Business Management which is the degree George is studying. Yes, they all look extremely boring. We love a smart boy
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Admittedly they did look to be an eclectic mix.

George had sat on Lewis’ lap, curled up and clutching onto his hand to stop him from constantly checking his phone.

Dan was laying with his head on Max’s lap with Max threading his fingers through Dan’s hair to give him something to do.

Charles was holding a half-asleep Lando on his lap.

Alex and Charlotte were playing Mario Kart on the Switch.

None of them were talking.

Even the TV was on silent.

You’d think someone had died.

And if you asked the group, they’d say ‘yes something has died. Our hopes and dreams for the future.’

Now, Lewis wants to make something exponentially clear. 

He loves his boyfriend. He really does. Loves him with his entire heart and can’t ever imagine a life without him. And he loves that ragtag family that he’d created around him. 

But _holy fucking shit_ they were the most dramatic set of twenty-one year olds there was. 

They were only getting their final year of uni grades.

Yes this was a big deal, and for George and Max who both needed good grades to go on and do post graduate masters degrees, they had every reason to be stressed. 

However, Lewis also knew just how much work these kids had put in, and the chances of any of them failing was next to none. 

George had come out of second year with a high First, similar to first year in which he’d come out with a low First. And George has been proud of himself then, of course he had. A First was the highest grade you could get in the UK University system. 

And yet this little shit seemed to think it was a fluke. 

You couldn’t _fluke_ those grades.

These boys (and Charlotte) had all put an exponential amount of work into their exams and coursework, and Lewis had sat with all of them at some point and hugged them whilst they cried before knocking some sense into them and helping them with their work. 

Charles and Charlotte had both already received their graduating grades back as they were at separate universities to the other boys, with Charlotte being accepted to go on for a Masters in Architecture starting in September. And if the chaos duo who seemed to spend more time drunk than they did sober could graduate with good grades, the rest of them could too. 

“What if I don’t pass?” George whispered, tracing his fingernail over the sun rays tattooed onto his hand.

“You will,” Lewis reassured.

“But what if I don’t?”

“Then you resit. And you get the grade you know you’re capable of. But you don’t need to because you won’t fail, baby.”

George and he had had this conversation a lot over recent weeks. 

Recent weeks.

Since George had sat his last exam.

It had been six weeks since he’d sat his last exam. 

They had this discussion a lot.

The grades were due to come out at midnight and George had nervously asked Lewis to stay with him, to be there when he opened his grades. He was opening them with Max, Lando and Alex, however that fear of being the only one to have failed and not have someone there to comfort him was terrifying, and despite Lewis knowing that he was going to be absolutely shattered the next day, he’d promised to stay with George. And that meant sitting up until midnight on the painful old sofa with a boy that was definitely way too long to fit comfortably on his lap. 

Lewis would do it again in a heartbeat. 

He’d do anything for George. 

“Thank you for being here,” George murmured, leaning in to kiss Lewis.

“I took tomorrow off work. Thought we could do something with your results.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I wanted to say let’s celebrate your results but-“

“We don’t know if I’ve passed.”

“That’s what I was going to say before you interrupted me,” Lewis interrupted back, pinching George’s nose lightly, “So I’m not going to say celebrate even though that’s what we’re going to be doing.”

“But what if I fail?”

“Then we’ll drown your sorrows in £3,000 bottles of whiskey, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” George nodded. He closed his eyes and curled tighter into Lewis. It was almost as though if he didn’t look, it couldn’t be real. Time wasn’t moving. The clocks weren’t changing. He wasn’t getting closer to finding out his results.

“11:59...” Alex whispered. All eyes in the room spun or opened to look at him and then across to the clock.

The game of Mario Kart was paused as the four boys took their phones out of their pockets. Charlotte took Alex’s hand in hers, Charles started squeezing and rubbing his thumb over Lando’s thigh to comfort him, Dan sat up and pulled Max into his chest and kissing his crown with a gently whispered ‘I love you’, and Lewis kept up the movement of rubbing his fingers over George’s hair. 

“I’m proud of you lot,” Lewis told them all, “Regardless of the outcomes. You’ve all worked amazingly hard and you should be proud of yourselves.”

Murmurs of various forms of ‘thanks Dad’ came back and Lewis rolled his eyes. He’d never get over the house calling George and he Mum and Dad. No, Charles wasn’t okay with it, no matter the fact that he had been the ringleader behind saying it.

“I can’t do it,” George whispered, causing Lewis to look down at him, “I can’t look.”

“Yes you can.”

“No, no I can’t. You look. Please.”

George thrust his phone into Lewis’ hands and buried his face in his chest, refusing to look at his phone. Lewis sighed but didn’t push him. He kept up the hand movement of brushing over George’s hair as he tapped the ‘View current modules’ button that would take him to viewing George’s module results. 

He felt George shift to look up at him and Lewis tried not to look down, instead focused on reading the results.

“Oh George...” he sighed as he scrolled through them.

“No...” George whispered in horrified disbelief at the fear of failing. 

“You clever little bastard,” Lewis grinned, tears falling as he bit his lip and looked down at George.

“What?”

“You did it baby.”

“What?” George repeated.

“Take a look for yourself.”

George shakily took his phone back in hand and Lewis watched as tears fell from George’s eyes as he read each mark. 

**George Russell**

**Dissertation** \- _Exceptional 1st_  
**Applied Econimcs** \- _Mid 1st_  
**International Human Resource Management** \- _Mid 1st_  
**Employment Law** \- _Exceptional 1st_  
**Social Psychology of Financial Markets** \- _High 1st_  
**Marketing Strategy & Planning** \- _High 1st_  
**Entrepreneurial Finance** \- _High 1st_

 **Overall Mark** : _High 1st_

“I got a First..” he whispered. “I got a First.”

“Yeah you did, beautiful.”

“I got a First.” He repeated again in pure disbelief.

“I’m so proud of you,” Lewis told him. 

George locked his phone and climbed properly into Lewis’ lap, wrapping his fingers around Lewis’s jaw and kissing him hard as matching tear tracks fell down their cheeks. Vaguely, Lewis could hear the lads talking, exchanging grades, but he didn’t care. Not right now.

“Come on, beautiful, time to give you your present,” Lewis told him, standing up with George still wrapped around him and carrying him away. He heard Charles make wooing noises at them and Daniel tell Max that they should follow Lewis and George’s example, but _he didn’t care_. 

Instead, Lewis carried George to his bedroom, shutting the door and immediately turning to press George into it. George moaned loudly at Lewis holding him up, his jaw dropping open and giving Lewis the room he needed to slide his tongue in and explore George’s mouth. 

“I love you,” George mumbled into the kiss as Lewis pressed his thigh underneath George to hold him up as he fumbled at the lock. “Love you so much.”

“And I love you, my insanely smart boy.” Lewis reminded him, kissing him harder. 

George was like putty in his hands. The late hour, combined with all the anxiety leaving his body, combined with the fact that he had a weakness for Lewis being able to hold him up meant that all George would be able to think about would be getting Lewis’ cock in him.

“Please,” George begged, “Need you. Please.”

“You want me to fuck you, my little genius?”

“Please. Please, want you, Lewis, please.”

“Seeing as you asked so nicely,” Lewis grinned, biting and sucking a mark under George’s jawline, claiming him as Lewis’ and stepping away from the door. He carried George over to the bed, dropping him down onto it heavily and staring over him for a minute. 

He already looked wrecked and he hadn’t even gotten fucked yet. 

God Lewis loved him.

“Can I suck you off?” George asked. He bit at his bottom lip and slowly blinked as he looked at Lewis, every bit the enticing little devil that he was.

“This is all about you, Angel, you can have what you want. You want to suck me and then I’ll fuck your pretty little ass?”

“Please,” George moaned, eyes closing in bliss.

“Get on your knees then,” Lewis gently ordered and George scrambled to follow them. 

George pulled at Lewis’ hips, spinning them so that he was sat down on the edge of the bed and George could kneel between his knees. 

“Love you, clever boy,” Lewis repeated again, brushing his fingers through George’s hair as he tilted his head back to kiss him. George’s deft fingers were forever working at Lewis’ trousers, pulling at the button and zip and when he worked his fingers into Lewis’ boxers, he smirked against Lewis’ mouth at the gasp of surprise that Lewis gave out. 

Lewis shifted his hips up so that George could pull his trousers and boxers down whilst Lewis threw his shirt off. George looked up at him and smirked for just a moment before diving onto Lewis’ cock, sucking him down with practiced ease until his nose was brushing against Lewis’ front.

“You’re so good, so talented. Told you you’re the best,” Lewis groaned, his hand heavy in George’s head as he followed the motion of George bobbing his head and sucking greedily. George started to pull off slowly, working his cock with his hand as he pressed kisses to the head and sucked off the leaking pre-cum. When he looked up at Lewis, his grey eyes with blown wide with arousal, only a slither of the colour obvious around the dark sin of his pupils.

“Love your cock,” George whispered dirtily, staring deep into Lewis’ eyes as he sucked at his balls and worked his cock with his hand. 

“You’re so perfect, baby, such an amazing boy just for me. Can’t wait to get in your pretty ass, you deserve it for doing so well.”

George pulled off him again with a pop, cheeks flushing darkly at the praise as he rested his forehead against Lewis’ thigh. 

“You can’t say that shit,” he murmured.

“What? You don’t want me to tell your that you’re a brilliant boy? That you’re the smartest boy I know? That I love how talented and smart and brilliant you are? You don’t want me to tell you how well you suck cock and how well you take cock? You don’t want me to-“

George clearly had had enough of Lewis deliberately winding him up and cut him off by sucking him down heavily into his throat, looking up at Lewis so that Lewis had no choice but to moan and screw his eyes shut.

“Little devil,” he groaned.

“L’ve me,” George mumbled around his cock.

“Always.”

Lewis tied his fingers into George’s hair and pulled him off, leaving George gasping for breath.

“On the bed, I’m not done with you yet.”

George flopped down heavily onto the bed, reaching for Lewis and dragging him into a kiss. As he kissed him, Lewis pulled George’s sweatpants down his body with George helpfully kicking them off. They moaned collectively at the feeling of their cocks dragging against each other, Lewis working his hand between them to stroke them both in one broad hand and bring them close. When he felt George shiver and his legs start shaking where he’d wrapped them around Lewis’ waist again, he pulled his hand away and dropped George from that sweet ecstasy he’d been so close to reaching. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Want you to make me cum,” George groaned.

Lewis smirked and started kissing his way down George’s body, pulling up George’s t-shirt until he could flick his tongue over his nipples and have George moan loudly enough that if the entire house hadn’t worked out what was going on, they definitely would have now.

“Please, Lew, please-“

“You want to cum for me, angel? Hmm?”

“Please- am so close.”

Lewis used a featherlight kiss to trail his fingertips over George’s cock, teasing him and causing George’s hips to buck upwards.

“Please!”

“You can cum, Georgie, if you want to,” Lewis said flippantly as though he was telling George he could order pizza if he wanted. His tone was completely impartial and Lewis _knew_ how much that turned George on, when he acted like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Please-“

“Come on, clever boy, use your brain, I told you you’re smart. You want to cum, then do it. But you’ll be coming again before I’m done with you anyway. You’re young, you can go again,” Lewis told him and clearly something must’ve switched in George’s brain as he came with a loud moan over his stomach and across Lewis’ cock.

“So pretty, so gorgeous, all mine, forever mine,” Lewis whispered as George shook through his orgasm.

“Yours,” George breathily agreed. 

“Can I fuck you now, darling?”

“Please,” he nodded. “Need your cock.”

Lewis reached up over George and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, quickly spilling some across his fingers. 

Lewis lifted George’s legs up over his shoulders, practically bending him in half as Lewis licked at his hole, getting him wet before sliding his finger in, George moaning at the sensitivity but working through it. George was still somewhat loose from their post-dinner fuck, when Lewis had had to distract George from passing around his room like a nervous nelly by fucking him into oblivion instead. And now as he quickly worked his fingers in, scissoring George open so that he wouldn’t hurt him, he knew it had been a good idea.

Normally Lewis loved dragging out the foreplay, getting George open and hot and wet for him until he’d cum numerous times down himself before he’d slide into that intoxicating heat. But not this time. This wasn’t about torturing George and having him scream and beg, this was about praising him for doing well. 

“Are you ready?” Lewis asked as he slicked his cock up, careful to avoid touching himself for too long as he knew he was close.

“Please, need you,” George whimpered.

Lewis adjusted them so that George’s legs slipped to fall around his waist, holding onto George’s hips as he slid in to that intoxicating heat. 

As he pressed in, he pressed his mouth to George’s, drinking in the moans and whimpers of pure elation as Lewis finally dragged over his prostate, having ignored it when stretching him open.

“Come on, give it to me,” George told him, rocking his hips down to encourage Lewis to start moving.

Lewis brought one hand up to capture George’s, their fingers tying together and using the other for leverage as he started to drive into him. George pulled Lewis in for another kiss, trying to avoid screaming by instead moaning loudly into Lewis’ mouth as he wrapped his fist around his cock and worked himself close again. 

“So smart, my First class graduate, so smart, so brilliant, my little genius,” Lewis mumbled, kissing George’s lips sweetly in a complete contrast to the way that his hips were fucking into George with an almost reckless abandon. 

“Couldn’t ha-ha-have done it with- oh fuck ah - without you,” George ground out, bringing their tied hands up to press over his face. Lewis shifted to rock his hips into George, seeming to hit a point deeper than he’d gotten before and causing George to let out a cry as his legs tightened around Lewis and he ground his head back, exposing the long lines of his throat. Lewis sucked another mark onto George’s collarbone as he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back in. 

“Please, please, need to- need it!” George cried out, his grip on Lewis’ hand tightening to the point that Lewis was almost definite he was going to have some small bruises across his knuckles to explain away at work and his hole tightening around Lewis.

“Love you, love you so much, you’re so smart, so brilliant, so perfect, all mine, love you my little graduate,” Lewis whispered and kissed his cheek, chasing the tears that fell. “My perfect boy.”

George bit his lip as he let out another sob and fell apart underneath Lewis again, coming across his stomach again and painting those perfect abs. 

The sight of George coming undone was enough for Lewis and he pressed his lips to George’s as he snapped his hips in one last time before spilling deep in him. George moaned as Lewis rode out his orgasm, his hips moving minutely as they both came down from their highs. 

“I should get good grades more often,” George whispered once Lewis had stopped. 

“Just you wait until you get your first job, you’ll get this and so much more,” Lewis said, pressing his lips sweetly to George’s. “Seriously though, I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it. You worked so hard and all those nights of crying and working late, it’s paid off. You did it, baby. You graduated.”

“I graduated,” George finally said for the first time. “I’m going to graduate...”

“I’ll take you to buy your suit next week.”

“Why don’t we go this weekend?” 

Lewis smiled as he pulled out of George, kissing him briefly to distract him from the emptiness. 

“I’m going to go get a cloth.”

Lewis dragged on some boxers and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs, thankful that the house had all retired to their bedrooms and didn’t catch him. When he came back, George was still laying with his legs spread only now with an arm thrown over his eyes.

“Just gonna clean you up,” Lewis told him as he locked the door again, shoving his boxers off and climbing between George’s legs. 

George let out a noise of discomfort as Lewis cleaned up the cum from around his ass and abs.

“Seriously, why don’t we go this weekend? It’s not like we’re doing anything. I know you said you want to celebrate but-“

“George, shush, darling,” Lewis interrupted, falling to lay beside George. 

“Why? I’m just saying. It would be nice, we could go-“

“Do you know where your passport is?” 

George fell silent from his protesting and simply stared at Lewis instead.

“What?”

“Do you know where your passport is?”

“Why?”

“For someone that’s just graduated with a First Class degree you’re being a bit of a dumbo baby.”

“We’re going away?” George asked, a smile tweaking at his lips.

“Yeah. Just for the weekend. I knew you’d pass, and I thought if by some weird horror show something had gone wrong, at least you could be sad in a nice country. So we’re going away for the weekend.”

“Are you going to tell me where?”

“You like surprises don’t you?”

“Yeah...”

“Then you’ll find out when we get there,” Lewis grinned, “Just let me treat you, yeah? Treat my boy. It’s what you deserve for working so hard.”

“I love you,” George told him solemnly.

“Love you more angel, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you for being here through it all. You’re the best boyfriend in the world,” George told him, leaning forward and capturing Lewis in three short kisses.

I love you

The unspoken words behind the kisses.

Lewis pressed four back. 

He didn’t tell George that he wasn’t kissing the words ‘I love you more’ into his lips.

That surprise could wait for once they got to Italy.

He hoped George said yes to those four words.

**Author's Note:**

> @mone if you call me a sadistic little shit for that ending I will not be surprised
> 
> @everyone else lmao I'm sorry
> 
> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to come and yell about George Russell with me because I'm a happy bean right now lmao


End file.
